


Peaches and Cream

by TheFifthCharmedOne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, F/M, M/M, Multi, SEASON 12 FINALE SPOILERS, episode coda, finale fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthCharmedOne/pseuds/TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: “Best. Pie. Ever.” Dean said in delight, munching on his sweet treat. Sam smiled at him from across the table, and just when Dean thought things couldn’t get any better, Cas swooped in and proved him wrong.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Something Bobby said in the finale resonated with me, and my heart can’t stop racing until I get this out. So here you go. 
> 
> THAR BE SPOILERS HERE. SPOILER WARNING. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED. 
> 
> Think I got the point across? I hope so. :3
> 
> Also, for the sake of the story, Cas has Gabriel-esque powers in the snapping between locations thing. Just roll with it.

The first thing Dean registered was the pearly blue sky, followed quickly by freshly mown green grass.

He and Sam looked around – they were in a park, happy families, and peaceful picnics as far as the eye could see.

“I told you that you didn’t want to know,” Cas said solemnly from behind them.

“What are you talking about, Cas?” Sam asked, and scoffed when the angel gave him a look. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s the world as it was supposed to be. The one that the British Men of Letters envisioned, though they had misguided methods of achieving it.”

“Slaughtering hunters is ‘misguided’? Not to mention all the other shit that happened?” Dean asked sarcastically, and Cas gave him the same look he’d given Sam. Though, as usual, when it came to Dean, he held his gaze longer. So long, in fact, that Dean started to imagine things that he’d long ago forced into the most secret parts of his subconscious. “Wait. You mean…?”

“Lucifer’s kid created this?” Sam asked, finishing Dean’s question. Cas nodded. “So that means it’s not real.”

“No, not in accordance with the laws of nature. It is everything that could’ve happened if supernatural creatures had never destroyed your lives.”

Cas snapped his fingers, and suddenly, they were in the Winchester’s house in Lawrence.

\- X - X - X - 

However now, Sam was in a gray suit, crisp white shirt, sporting a maroon tie and slightly shorter hair. Dean looked down at himself and found he was in sweatpants and an old Black Sabbath t-shirt. In front of him was a large piece of peach pie with a dollop of whipped cream on top.

“Don’t eat it too fast, Dean.” A female voice warned, and Sam’s spine straightened.

“J-Jess?” he stammered, and Dean followed his brother’s gaze.

Jessica Moore stood before them, wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans, her hair tied into a braid and an apron covering her front.

Sam shot up and yanked her into a bone-crushing hug.

“I missed you so much,” Sam whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“You just saw me a few hours ago, babe,” Jess said, gently shoving Sam so he was an arm’s length away. “Are you okay?” She placed her hands on his shoulders, and he grabbed her right hand and put it up to his face. She checked for a fever with her other hand.

A single tear fell down his cheek, and he looked back at Dean.

Dean swallowed his bite of pie and then grunted in surprise.

“Best. Pie. Ever.” Dean said in delight, munching on his sweet treat. Sam smiled at him from across the table, and just when Dean thought things couldn’t get any better, Cas swooped in and proved him wrong.

“Hey handsome,” Cas said from behind Dean, bending down to kiss him on the cheek.

Dean blinked repeatedly and shook his head slightly, pressing his hand against the spot where seconds ago Cas’s lips had been.

“Cas, buddy…what’s going on?” Dean asked, standing, suddenly wary of the pie. For all he knew, it was laced with some sort of hallucinogen.

“What do you mean?” Cas tilted his head, and Dean’s heart lurched at the confusion in his eyes.

“I mean…you kissed me.”

Cas looked back at Jess for help.

“Was I not supposed too? I was under the impression that we were married…”

Dean almost choked on air and spit.

“W-What?!”

Sam suddenly snapped out of his Jess-induced trance and met his brother in two quick strides, sliding a hand around Dean’s elbow and pulling him away from their respective significant others.

“Is this some kind of djinn vision on steroids?” Dean hissed.

“I have no idea,” Sam said, a sigh whooshing out of him. “Apparently, in this universe, not only is Jess alive, but you and Cas are married, which congratulations man-ow!”

Dean smacked Sam on the arm, ignoring the pleasant blush that spread upward from his chest at the thought of being married to Cas.

“I told you.” Cas’s voice said from the corner. “It’s everything that could’ve happened if your mother never made the deal with Azazel to save your father. In this world, they have both died of natural causes.”

“Cas…” Dean walked toward his friend but stopped when Cas backed away.

“Don’t,” Cas whispered. “It’s too hard.”

“Sam, a moment?” Dean said, and Sam took the hint and went back to the alternate Jess and Cas.

“Cas, come on. I need a little context here.”

“I already told you,” Cas said, and Dean noticed that Cas wouldn’t look at him. “Lucifer’s child created this alternate dimension.”

“But from what? The fact that his mother is human must have dimmed his power at least a little bit, so he can’t have thought up all of this on his own.”

The color drained from Cas’s face, and Dean crowded closer. “Cas…is this from your desires? What you want?”

“Dean,” Cas said, still not looking at him. The angel clenched his jaw, similarly to how Dean did when he was upset, and Dean decided to take a risk.

He reached down and took Cas’s hand.

The effect was immediate.

The world around them shimmered, colors shifting from brightly colorful to black and white, and white noise filling all of their ears.

“Sam!” Dean shouted, gripping Cas’s hand tightly.

Sam ran in and met his brother’s gaze just as the portal forcibly shot them into their real world.

\- X - X - X - 

In their world, Dean was on his knees…beside Cas’s corpse. Sam was inside the house, dealing with God knows what, and despite all that, Dean was still holding Cas’s hand.

His cold, lifeless hand.

“No.” Dean croaked. “No! You can’t be…no…”

Tears sprang to his eyes unbidden, and he pressed his forehead against Cas’s, heart racing and stomach flipping. “I’d kiss you awake if I thought it would do anything.”

“Who knows? It might.”

Dean whirled and found Chuck Shurley, also known as _God_ , looking down at him.

“Chuck?” Dean breathed. “You…where the hell have you been?!”

“Don’t worry about that.” Chuck snapped his fingers, and Cas’s eyes snapped open along with his mouth, which gasped for air. “I couldn’t restore his grace, so he’s human now, but I imagine that won’t be a problem.”

Without another word, God disappeared, leaving a bewildered Dean and newly resurrected Cas in his wake.

\- X - X - X - 

A/N: So uh, yeah. I couldn’t deal with the finale, so I came up with a fix it. Let me know if you’d like to see this continued; or if you think it should stay as it is!

Also, for those of you reading my other story, “When They Think of Me (They Think of You)” I’m hoping to update that by tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. (I have a full day of stuff to do on Saturday, so I probably won’t be able to write.)

Please review/comment/leave kudos!

-Charmy


End file.
